Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${6(10q+6)-4(-1+6q)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${6}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {6(}\gray{10q+6}{)} - 4(-1+6q) $ $ {60q+36} - 4(-1+6q) $ Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ 60q+36 {-4(}\gray{-1+6q}{)} $ $ 60q+36 + {4-24q} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {60q - 24q} + {36 + 4}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {36q} + {36 + 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {36q} + {40}$ The simplified expression is $36q+40$